December 15th
by Sky the wolfdog9
Summary: AU. A horrible accident takes Rex's boyfriend, Noah, away in the form of death, and the genius would do anything to get hime back.  He would even tinker with time.  Noex, timetravel, multichapter.
1. Chapter 1

** I've had this idea for a while and I hope I can pull it off :) I'm not going to proof read this though, for I don't exactly have the time and hopefully this turns out okay. It'll have multiple chapters and it will probably not be updated regularly since I'm already working on two other stories. Damn, I don't even have an outline for this and that's kind of scaring me. I should get one started tomorrow…**

** IN THIS REX AND NOAH ARE JUST REGULAR KIDS, THERE WAS NO NANITE EVENT, PLUS, THE FLASHBACK IS SET IN THE YEAR 2020 just so you know :) Enjoy :)**

**XXXX**

_It was a beautiful day truly. A little too beautiful for what was going to happen in about a minute. Rex and Noah walked down the streets, heading back to their college dorm from a small café they ate at, it being the place where their first date had been held. New York City was great in the winter. Well that was Rex's opinion. Noah seemed to take a bit of a disliking to the winter season, but Rex had managed to make it likeable. _

_ The streets were covered in beautiful snow. It had just snowed this morning, so it was almost untouched giving how early it was and how people took cars more often than walked now these days. Technology had gotten pretty far. _

_ "Thanks a bunch Rex, I really love it, though it was kinda expensive. How did you get the money?" Noah asked, inspecting the new necklace Rex had just purchased for the blond. It was a simple one with a silver chain and an orange jewel with darker orange etched into it to represent a basketball. Noah had been obsessing over it the past year and Rex had finally managed to rack up enough cash to get his boyfriend it._

_ "Worked for Caesar, took a while, but look now!" Rex grinned, stuffing his numbing hands into the pockets of his red and orange jacket. Noah smiled and began unclipping it to place it back in its small box._

_ "We might have to put a few more links on it though, it's kind of small," Noah pointed out, trying not to sound offensive. Rex sent him his infamous kicked puppy look, but recovered quickly, bouncing back to his happy self. Noah slipped on some ice hidden under the snow and Rex had to catch him. Noah blushed and smiled in thanks, helping himself back into a proper position. _

_ The two had met in high school. Noah was on the basketball court the school owned and Rex had approached him, having just recently joined the basketball team. He was horrible at it though and it was the only cool sport the school was offering at the time. He had asked Noah for some lessons and by the end of the season, Rex had gone from the towel boy to the team's star player. _

_ Then in college, the two had become intimate, Rex having asked Noah out for the first time the day they had met, saying that it was an anniversary thing for the first day they met. Now, the necklace he had purchased for the blond was an anniversary gift for the first time they dated, met and told each other they had loved one another, which had been done the second year of college. The two were now in their third year, Rex aiming for a masters as well as Noah, so they had plenty of time on campus together._

_ Rex was, quite literally, a genius. He was currently working on a project he had dreamt of ever since he was six years of age: create the world's first and fully functional time machine along with become the first to successfully use one. And he was _so close.

_ Noah, on the other hand, was the average Joe who had just managed to fall in love with such a smart guy. Being with Rex had its benefits too. Rex would help him with his math and science assignments and he'd get them done five times faster than it would originally take him. Don't get him wrong, he loved Rex dearly, he wasn't using him just to pass his academics. _

_ "Thanks again," Noah smiled, turning and hugging Rex tightly who smiled, he was probably the happiest man on earth at the moment._

_ They continued their way to the building that held their dorm room, approaching the last crosswalk. It was still a bit crowded despite the larger amount of people using cars. Noah and Rex joked about how they still haven't come up with how to create cars that flew every now and then with it being 2020. _

_ Noah, not knowing where he exactly was, immediately stopped and started to neatly place the necklace in its box, being a perfectionist with how it was placed. Rex didn't know that Noah had stopped and had continued walking, having started talking about one of his professors in a way that one would think he was idolizing him. But Rex wasn't, Rex and said professor were probably the best of friends._

_ "Yesterday he had predicted the snow, I said that he could've just watched the weather channel and told me this but then again, they weren't predicting it until yesterday night, so he's like…a fortune teller or something!" Rex laughed loudly, grabbing for Noah's hand, but didn't grab at anything. Confused, he turned to spot Noah standing in the middle of the crosswalk, fiddling with the chain of the necklace, a hint of frustration etched onto his face. Smiling fondly, Rex began to approach his boyfriend. _

_BEEP!_

_The way the pure horror and fear appeared on Noah's face would be burned into Rex's mind forever. Noah turned his head to his right and—_

"_NOAH!_

Rex awoke with a start, his body jumping, making him bounce up and down on the mattress. He was sweating horribly and tears were streaming down his face at the memory. It happened almost every night. He'd relive the day Noah died in the style of a nightmare. Shivering, Rex rolled onto his back and silently cried to himself, one arm slung over his eyes. It never seemed to end. He felt so defeated. His time machine worked yes and he was extremely famous for it…but…

"_I can't wait to see your time machine finished," Noah remarked with a bright smile. "I'd be amazing, I'd be witnessing history."_

Noah wasn't there to see Rex finish it. He had finished it three years ago and was just tweaking it here and there, it having a few problems. Noah had died seven years before Rex finally figured out the formula to the machine and finished it. He could just see how excited Noah was to see the thing finished. Almost as excited as Rex, just not as much. His original intentions for the machine was to make history—now it was to get Noah back, and he was border lining on the obsessive side of it.

Letting out an almost defeated sob, Rex rubbed at his eyes. He had tried it before in an attempt to get Noah back, but whenever he did, it only brought him back to the very moment Noah was smashed by that speeding truck that had slid on ice, fleeing from the police. Rex would weep with his past self, just not as powerfully. He remembered how horribly his heart clenched and how loudly he wailed in despair. How he had cried and sobbed for months, but still working on his time machine in an obsessed way.

Taking a very shaky breath, Rex swung his legs to the edge of the bed after sitting up. He headed for the washroom to get ready for the day and immediately headed for the kitchen, getting a cup of coffee ready for himself. Caesar was already awake since the coffee was already made. Rex then headed for the basement where the time machine rested, Caesar checking the instrument panel. Today, Rex would attempt it again.

"Are you sure you want to do this again _hermano_?" Caesar asked, taking a sip of his coffee before. Rex smiled solemnly at his older brother and nodded his head. Caesar had always comforted him whenever he'd gone back and ended up a spectator to Noah's death once again, over and over. Sometimes, Caesar would even cry with him and Rex was completely fine with that.

"Yeah, I'm sure it'll work this time, hopefully this formula will work," Rex nodded his head, pressing a button that opened the capsule. It wasn't like those in the cartoons, where there was a swirling portal in the middle of a large metal circle that stood up. Here, it was like a medical table, just with a glass capsule that sealed you inside. And you didn't fly through a vortex at dizzying speeds, one second you're in the capsule, the next, you wake up. Sometimes Rex would wake up in the right place just in time to catch Noah getting hit by the truck, other times, he'd been sent to a place he'd never been to. He and Caesar had been trying to fix that problem, and Rex hoped that the formula he had handed Caesar last night would work. He had basically killed himself over it.

Caesar sighed a sigh that only old men let loose. The two were young, and had been through more than they should have. Instead of throwing parties and going to parties, they locked themselves into their house, obsessing over the time machine that lay in the basement. They had no parent either, having been abandoned at an orphanage. The second Caesar turned eighteen, he had moved out, Rex doing the same. They lived in the same house so they didn't have to carry equipment and the such back and forth.

"If this doesn't work, I'm not sure what will," Caesar finally announced. They had plowed through almost every formula the world had to offer. They were down to about one hundred left and about seventy of them didn't even qualify for their project. Also some twenty would easily result in death. Others were foreign territory and Caesar wasn't one to blindly go for something unlike Rex. If Rex didn't have Caesar to keep him in check, he would've probably wound up in an insane asylum years ago.

"Don't worry Caesar, I'm sure this one will work, I've checked over it probably twenty times, it _has_ to work," Rex dropped his exhausted smile, stuffing a paper into his pocket. It held the formula Caesar had in front of him. It this one didn't work, Rex would just give up and give his past self the paper in his pocket to save him a lot of future stress with the machine. He was basically doing himself a favor and plus, with the time machine being worked on back when he was in high school, the past Rex would believe he was from the future. He smiled. All of this was so confusing, yet made so much sense at the same time. It was what one would call something contradictory.

Rex sat down on the metal table and removed his aviators goggles, setting them aside. You weren't supposed to be wearing something loose and large when time traveling. It would easily get lost in time, the machine registering it as something else and sending it to a different time and place. Rex fingered the small orange jewel that dangled on the edge of a thin chain. It was the necklace he had gotten Noah the day he had died. If he wouldn't have gotten him it, Noah would still be alive and well. Call him pessimistic, but he was planning on keeping himself and Noah from meeting.

He needed the necklace for the time travel as well. The machine would scan everything on Rex, registering clothes and etcetera. When it scanned the necklace, since Noah had worn it, it would send him to a time where he and Noah were together. One problem. Since it was cracked from being run over by the truck, the machine read that as well, thus sending Rex back to relive that day. They needed a formula that would make the machine focus on only the primary factors of the objects it was scanning, and since Noah had touched the necklace longer than the tires of the truck, it would connect it with Noah, not the accident.

Pressing a button and twisting a knob, Caesar looked up to watch a familiar sight. Rex bracing himself as the glass capsule closed over him, hoping that it'd work this time. Hopefully it would too. Taking a very deep, nervous breath, Caesar started the machine, watching as Rex fell into unconsciousness and turning transparent.

"I hope this works _hermano_."

Rex awoke in a hallway. He smiled, the formula either worked, or he was in a building on the day Noah died. He'd look up and out the window just in time to see the truck hit him. But when he looked around, he found no windows, and immediately recognized where he was. Looking at the date that had been written down on the whiteboard for the benefit of whoever was unaware of the date, Rex's smile broadened.

_December 15, 2017_

He had successfully made it to the day he and Noah first met.

XXXX

**:) That's all I can type in response to what I had just written. I'm so happy that I'm getting this up. Lol, only the first parts of this story will be time travel. The rest, I can't exactly tell you –insert evil laughter here- So yeah! I hope you review this, I would absolutely love to hear you feedback. Peace out my friends :D**


	2. Chapter 2

** Hm…it's kinda hard bringing myself to get this started…But yeah, thanks a bunch everyone for whomever faved/alerted. Especially the reviewers, I love you all for making some time to do so :) So enjoy the second chapters :)**

**XXXX**

_Past Rex_

Rex sighed. He had just managed to get himself onto the basketball team. One problem: he was just as horrible at it as he was at the Chinese language. He'd have to ask someone to fit in some time to teach him how to help him learn how to play basketball. He'd asked a few people, but they turned him down. He was the nerd of the school, why would someone want to help him? Why would he even _need _their help? He'd admit, he did kind of act like a jerk towards some giving that he could ace anything that was thrown at him. Well, apparently almost everything. Sports were a different story.

Rounding the corner to check if anyone was using the basketball court, Rex sighed once more. When he looked up, he spotted a blond teenager probably around his age shooting baskets, rather impressive at it too. Taking a deep breath and mustering up as much courage as he could so he could ask for assistance, Rex straightened out his sweatshirt and strolled over to the blond.

"H-hey," he greeted awkwardly, not used to asking for help. He had done it too much today anyways. "Uh…I just got on the basketball team, but I'm not really good at it…could you help me at all?" there, you happy world?

"Me? I'm not a great teacher…why'd you even sign up if you can't play?" the other teen asked, tucking the ball in between his arm and his torso.

Smiling sheepishly, Rex itched at the back of his head and answered the other's question. "Uh…dad really wants me to be good at something other than academics…" he trailed off, finding it kind of ironic now. "Kinda funny how your parents want you to do good in school and now my dad wants me to be good at sports…heh," he lowered his arm and his gaze fell to his feet, feeling a little embarrassed. The other just smiled though.

"Yeah sure, I can help you man, name's Noah," he stuck his hand out, wordlessly asking for a hand shake. His expression brightened and Rex took the others hand and shook it eagerly, answering with a just as eager 'Rex'. "Here, let's see where your skill stands at first," Noah suggested, dribbling the ball a few times before passing it to Rex who was barely able to catch it. Noah found some humor in that, but didn't laugh or say anything about it.

_Present day Rex_

Rex sat up from his seat at an empty desk in an equally empty class room. Standing up, he stretched, feeling like he had slept for days before leaving the room. The school day seemed to have ended, giving that nobody was in the hallways and how the sun was just beginning to set, painting the skies orange and yellow. It was beautiful, and it was uncommon for the sky to be that color in the winter.

Walking briskly down the hallway, Rex searched the high school for his past self, vaguely remembering that he had headed for the basketball court after school. Humming in slight irritation, Rex rounded a corner, forgetting the layout of the building after such a long time of not being there. He was also in a wing he wasn't familiar with.

Rex was happy when he finally found an exit to the building, circling the school, remembering where the basketball court was since he spent so much time there. He also wondered why Noah was playing basketball in the winter with all of the snow on the ground, one would think he would've been in the gym or doing something completely different.

Gazing up at the sky, Rex noted that the sun had almost completely set. He remembered leaving school grounds just as the sun set entirely. His walk turned into a jog, stuffing his hands into his pockets in an attempt to keep them warm.

"Hey!" he called when he spotted the familiar sweatshirt he was wearing right now. The other halted and seemed almost hesitant to turn around. Rex almost wanted to say 'greetings from the future', but he had to get something done before he'd send himself to that fateful day to see if he'd changed anything. "Rex! Err…me!" he didn't even know how to address his past self.

"Me?" his past self questioned, looking up at present day Rex, being a little shorter than him. Rex thought that the pure shock and hope that shined in his past self's eyes was amusing, but again, he shoved all lightheartedness away, knowing that he'd have to sound as serious as he could to get his warning through his own slightly thick skull. "D-does this mean—?"

Rex smiled at his younger self. "Yes. You've finished the time machine, though a long time from now and…I…I have to warn you about that guy named Noah. P-please try to stay away from him…" Rex tried to keep himself from chocking up. "I'd advise that you even change schools…I'm not sure if your parents would allow that but…please just try to avoid him…" and then he turned around, walking away as quickly as he could.

"W-wait! What's so bad about Noah? He's a cool guy? Does he do something?"

_More like what happens to him,_ Rex thought bitterly, but continued walking briskly. His past self didn't even follow him, which Rex was happy for. Hopefully he followed his warning and avoided Noah from now on.

Letting out a shaky, albeit nervous breath, Rex lifted his wrist and stared at the watch on it. It wasn't a regular watch either, it was his form of time travel without the machine. He and Caesar had come pretty damn far and he was so proud of this watch, it being the first alternative form of time travel that they had managed to construct. It took a long time, having come up with it just as Rex had managed to first time travel successfully.

Touching the glass to the face of the watch, Rex sighed and set the date and time to where he wanted to go. This thing would mess up more often than the time machine in the basement, but it got the job done if it got it right. Rex closed his eyes, and literally vanished into thin air.

When he woke in the café he would always go to with Noah when they were dating in their college days, Rex hesitantly sat up and looked out the window, hoping that the watch hadn't sent him a day earlier than he had put in. He was too familiar with waking up in the café, looking out the window and witnessing the blond getting hit by that metallic red truck. He sighed out of pure relief, seeing nothing too familiar. Yes, he even had the people walking by on that day memorized.

Dashing out of the café and searching for the nearest newspaper stand, Rex wrenched one from its stack.

_No. No, no, hadn't he warned himself? _

Letting loose a sigh of utter defeat, Rex folded the newspaper back up and placed it back on the stack, sinking to the ground. He pat his pocket, knowing well that the piece of paper in it was his last resort. It wouldn't change anything except for the fact that his past self would get the time machine finished years earlier than he had originally.

Sniffling once and realizing that he was crying, Rex lifted the watch so he could see it and began setting the date and time he wanted to be sent to. He'd go to any date where he could find himself, so he went with the last week of senior year in high school. Any time before he and Noah got together so he wouldn't have to watch them. And so, he dissolved into the air.

This time he woke up in the middle of the hallway, it being past school hours. If it was that, then he and Noah were either playing basketball, or they were studying together since once they had gotten to know each other a bit better after meeting, Rex had offered to help Noah on his homework after hearing the other complain.

Approaching the library, head bowed and not wanting to do this. Rex stopped when his past self called out to him this time instead of the other way around. Looking up, Rex tried to smile his regular 'I'm awesome' smile, but failed horribly.

"Whoa, what happened dude?" his younger self questioned. "Uh…did something happen in the future?" oh what he didn't know. Rex stuffed his hand into the pocket that held the paper and fingered it before hesitantly pulling it out and handing it to him with a quiet 'here'. "What's this?"

"Just…a gift…to save you from future stress…" Rex turned around, hearing the other eagerly unfold the paper. Past Rex stared unbelievingly at the formula written on the paper. "This is…!" he looked up to thank his future self, but found that he had disappeared. "…The formula…"

XXX

Caesar noticed Rex fade back into view in the capsule. Smiling to himself, still able to remember everything, he concluded that his little brother had failed. If he didn't remember anything of the accident, that would mean that it worked, though he wouldn't know that. Rex would be the only one that would remember his adventure and Caesar had started a journal for when he succeeded.

He waited patiently for Rex to step out, but the other never did.

"…Hey Rex, you've been back for a while…I—" but he immediately fell silent at the tears that were streaming down his little brother's cheeks, an arm slung over his eyes. Saddening at the sight, Caesar opened the capsule himself and pulled his little brother into a tight hug, muttering his apologies as the other cried into his shoulder like he used to when he was bullied as a little kid, when their parents died and when Noah died. Though, when Noah died, Rex had wailed.

"_Lo siento hermano…_"

XXX

Caesar pat his younger brother on the shoulder proudly. The other had managed to get a job as a professor at the University of Minnesota. He'd be moving out tomorrow and he'd have to admit, Caesar would miss him. Rex would be a science professor and probably one of the best.

"I'm proud of you Rex, just don't forget to call me every now and then," Caesar smiled, removing his hand. He felt like he was forgetting something very important, but he couldn't bring himself to remember what it was. Rex smiled, looking like he had the whole world upon his shoulders with how exhausted and worn he looked.

"Yeah, and don't forget to write in that log for me as you work on the time machine…"

"No problem _hermano_, I will," Caesar smiled and pat his younger brother on the head before stepping back as if to examine a masterpiece. "You'll miss your flight if you wait any longer," he had to bring up so that Rex would remember. Rex smiled and the two embraced, exchanging goodbyes and Rex was gone just like that.

Caesar sighed and began searching for the log book Rex and he had started for some reason he couldn't recall.

When the plane landed, Rex was eager to get off, not exactly fond of planes since it was kind of boring on them. He would be getting a tour of the University today, being the first thing he did after throwing his stuff into the flat he'd be living in.

He hailed a taxi and had to take out a piece of paper for he hadn't memorized the address. When he got there, Rex literally threw his stuff into the room and didn't even step in before leaving once more, being on a tight schedule. He hailed another cab and had memorized the address of the University unlike his own apartment.

"Ah, welcome to the University of Minnesota, Rex Salazar is it?" a woman with brown hair pulled into a high bun greeted him at the entrance. "My name is Dr. Holiday, I'm the medical professor here," Holiday smiled kindly at him. Rex smiled back, finding that this professor was attractive, but alas, he would never give his affections for his dead boyfriend away. "Now, let's get this tour started right away, I'm sure you're exhausted," actually, he wasn't, but Rex just nodded his head and let Holiday lead him to the first wing.

Rex though, stopped immediately, his heart beginning to beat faster and his face paling. Holiday stopped as well, noticing that the Hispanic wasn't following her anymore, standing next to one of the English professor's room.

"Ah, I guess we could start here then," she smiled and entered the room. A young man around Rex's age was standing with his back turned to them, erasing the days lesson from the whiteboard, a tablet tucked under his armpit. "This is our English professor, he's very good in his field," the blond man turned and just like Rex, froze.

"Rex?"

"Noah?"

XXXX

**Ups, this chapter's too short. But I hope you liked it. Lol, this isn't proof read either, so I apologize for any mistakes in here and how rushed it seems. Well, I should be getting started on the outline for this, so yeah. Please review, I'd love to hear what you guys have to say. Peace out my friends :)**


	3. Chapter 3

** Hey guys, I'm back, sorry for the lengthy wait. Oh man, I'm so sick right now, it really sucks. I might have to isolate myself into a dark room, my eyes can barely take the light outside. But enough with my problems, let's get this started :) Enjoy.**

**XXXX**

The only thing that ran through Rex's brain was _How? How was Noah standing in front of him, unscathed, healthy and most of all, _alive_?_ He stood frozen at his spot in front of the English professor. Then, something in his brain clicked, almost literally. Memories of his future self…err…_him_, handing that folded piece of paper with the formula messily jotted down to himself. He had finished the time machine _so _much earlier than he originally had and had been dragged off by a group of excited scientists. He had been willing to go too. So since he had left Noah, he and the blond never fell in love and Rex never got him that necklace, thus, resulting Noah not crossing that crosswalk at the wrong time in the wrong place. He was alive.

"Ah, Rex, it's been a while since those scientists took you," Noah almost chuckled.

"Oh, you two know each other?" Holiday asked, a bit of surprise filtering into her expressions, though it was suppressed professionally. "That's good, saves me a bit of explaining and the such," she continued with a smile, though nothing was registered by Rex. Rex was focused on Noah, still shocked half way to kingdom come.

"Err…I think you two should go…Rex has a tour to finish and I have to get packed…" Noah brought up after a moment of awkward silence, turning to grab his stuff and leave.

"W-wait!" Rex snapped out of his trance, grabbing Noah's wrist. The other flinched visibly and Rex let go immediately with a quick 'sorry'. He wasn't going to lose Noah again. Not ever. "Err…wanna talk over lunch with me?" Noah looked shocked at Rex's question, but smiled none the less, making Rex's heart melt in his chest.

"Sure…yeah, we can catch up from there."

XXX

Rex sat at the café he'd spotted on his way to the university. He had a problem with looking out the window though, since sometimes he'd wake up in a café whenever he time traveled, only to look out the window and witness Noah's death again and again. It had become so troublesome that it was borderlining with being a phobia.

Rex perked up when he heard the bell above the door chime, announcing that someone had entered. He spotted Noah and waved the other over enthusiastically yet nervously. The other smiled at the sight of his high school friend and approached the small two person table Rex was sitting at.

"Hey Noah," Rex greeted, almost getting up to hug him before remembering that they were now basically almost strangers to each other. "So, what have you been doing since I left?" he asked, eagerly awaiting the blonds reply.

Chuckling at the enthusiasm in Rex's voice, Noah answered. "Ah…graduated high school of course, after that…well…nothing much really," and with a shrug of his shoulders, Noah had just told ten years of his life in about one sentence. One. If the Noah Rex had fallen in love with could tell the timeline of when they met to when he died, which was a short three years, he'd probably have to tell the person they'd be in for a long story. And just because Rex had handed himself that paper, Noah was able to lead a normal life and live past the age of twenty one. Now it all started to sound like Rex's fault.

"Hey, are you okay?" looking up, Rex noticed that Noah was sending him a worried look. "You looked kind of upset there," he added with a weak smile in an attempt to cheer Rex up. Rex smiled the best he could, but it wasn't strong enough to convince Noah. "What's wrong Rex? Did something happen?" Noah pried.

"It's…it's nothing that would concern you Noah," Rex answered in a murmur. Noah, still not convinced leaned back, but didn't pry any further if it was personal. Sighing, Rex peered out the window and smiled at the snow drifting down onto the ground. Winter was approaching again. "You been out of the country?" he suddenly asked. Noah looked confused for a moment, but a shy grin stretched his lips.

"Went to Mexico the summer after you were abducted," Noah joked. "And then went to France just last year, Paris to be exact, it's really nice there," he continued before Rex could throw something else in. "How about you?"

"Unfortunately not. My abductors wouldn't let me go," Rex chuckled. It was true, memories of being with a science intelligence agency flooded his brain, though he had never done it in his original timeline. Noah chuckled at Rex's joke and got up to order something to eat, Rex doing the same.

After lunch and a bit of talking, the two got ready to leave, Rex dreading having to watch Noah go, but sucking it up for now. The two walked together back to the university grounds. As they approached a crosswalk though, Rex's heartbeat sped up, nervous sweat starting to surface. He didn't know that his breathing was labored until Noah tapped him on the shoulder.

"Is something wrong Rex?" he asked, completely innocent. Rex shook his head, but stopped walking anyways. The scenario was very similar to the day Noah had died. It was snowing, there was a few people at the crosswalk, the only difference being that Noah wasn't fussing over a necklace that was a few links too short. "Rex, I'm serious, I think you're hyperventilating," Noah sternly remarked, though worry laced his words. "Did…something happen?"

Rex took a long moment before answering. "Someone that was very close to me died in a scenario much like this…hah…I must sound stupid," Rex ground his knuckles together before rubbing his forehead in anxiety.

"No Rex, it's not stupid, it's completely natural, come on, we don't have to cross if it worries you that much, I know a better route," Noah reassured, patting his high school friend on the shoulder. Rex smiled thankfully and the two turned the corner instead of taking the crosswalk. Rex almost sighed in relief, but held it back. Noah sent him a worried look once more before returning his attention to the sidewalk in front of them.

Rex gradually began to feel better after a few blocks of walking and avoiding as many crosswalks possible until they came to another one, Noah saying that this would be the only one they'd have to use. His anxiety shot up once more and he almost protested, stopping himself and telling himself that he'd sound stupid if he refused. He didn't expect for Noah to take Rex's hand and pull him across the crosswalk as quickly as possible, his face failing to stay the same color, turning red from the cold and from taking hold of another guy's hand.

When they finally made it to the other side without a problem, Rex laughed airily. "I must look really stupid for being so stressed about a crosswalk," he rubbed the back of his head. Noah gave him another stern look before letting go of his hand and patting him on the shoulder once more before leading Rex back to the university.

As they approached the building, Noah smiled at Rex and told him that Holiday would be in the science wing waiting for him. Nodding, Rex was about to leave when he turned and hugged the blond. Noah was shocked at the sudden action, but didn't fight it.

"Thanks Noah…" he thanked. He felt the other nod his head against the side of his before separating and leaving briskly. Noah stood there for a moment before turning and leaving himself.

Rex smiled giddily to himself, rubbing his arms in an attempt to get the warmth back into them. He had hugged Noah and the other seemed to have no problem with it. Maybe that was progress? He really hoped so, because he was hoping to have Noah as his boyfriend once more, that was the whole reason why he finished that time machine was it not?

Holiday sent him a happy smile at the sight of his high spirits. She welcomed him back before continuing with the tour Rex had started yesterday. A third of his attention was dedicated to her talking though, for most of it was on Noah and how happy he was to see him. Rex would have to call Caesar and tell him that the last resort was what had actually worked.

XXX

_"Ah, _si hermano,_ I read that log book we apparently wrote so I would remember what had happened. Have you seen Noah then?"_

"Yes! I met him yesterday and had lunch with him today. Can you believe it? Jeez, and I went through all that blood, sweat and tears…mostly tears…to get all of this right and it took just a piece of paper and a formula!" Rex excitedly explained into the phone he had pressed harshly to his ear out of excitement. Caesar laughed into the phone at his little brother's enthusiasm.

"Estoy feliz para ti hermano_, but does he already have a boyfriend? I mean, he could've picked someone up since you left for ten years," _Caesar sounded concerned. Rex suddenly felt like his victory was short lived. That was true, Noah could've gotten with someone else since Rex wasn't there to fall in love with. The feeling of defeat was starting to settle in before he had to tell himself that he didn't know if Noah had a boyfriend or not.

"Yeah true…I guess I'll have to figure that out. But how? It's kind of a personal thing…" Rex sighed. Just flat out asking Noah if he had a boyfriend would be weird wouldn't it? Boyfriend only too since the blond had told Rex when they had first met that he'd be friends with a homosexual if he wanted to hang with Noah. Rex had been totally fine with that—in both timelines.

"Just let thing go naturally, I'm sure you'll figure it out sooner or later," Caesar reassured. Rex smiled and thanked his older brother before hanging up. He was tired and the buzz of happiness about the fact that Noah was now alive and well still lingered. But now a strange nervousness had invaded. Did Noah have a boyfriend? If so, what would Rex do? He didn't want to be just friends with Noah no matter how selfish that sounded.

Rolling over in the small apartment bed, Rex glanced at the suitcase that had yet to be moved from the spot it had landed in when Rex had tossed it into the room to get to the university on time yesterday. Smiling fondly, Rex noticed that if he would've gotten there any later, Noah would've probably already had left and he would probably never notice Noah since the science wing wasn't exactly close to the arts one.

He grinned and peered at the time traveling watch he had strapped around his left wrist. He probably wouldn't be using this for a while now, so he took the device off, setting it on the nightstand next to the bed he lay in.

Rex then stood up, stretched and walked over to the light switch to turn off the source of illumination. He'd unpack tomorrow for sure, Rex was just too drained to do so tonight. Rex flopped down onto the bed, letting himself bounce a bit before relaxing. Smiling, Rex fell into the first sleep that wasn't plagued by that memory in ten years. He was finally able to get some good rest.

XXXX

**Sorry if the geography of the University of Minnesota is off. I haven't been there. Grrr…and this chapter's too short D: Oh well. Hopefully you liked it :) Please review, I love to hear you feedback and thanks to all of those who reviewed :D Peace out my friends :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**OKAY I AM EXCESSIVELY SORRY FOR LEAVING YOU GUYS TT^TT I started another story and had to put this aside until I finished that. I'm so sorry –starts wallowing in guilt on the ground- Don't worry, I'm officially picking this back up and am intent on continuing until the very end! So I hope you guys are still interested in it :) Now, let's resume with Rex's mission of winning Noah back ;) Enjoy~**

**XXXX**

Rex really didn't like the group of students he taught first thing in the morning. Most of them, being girls, flirted with him, telling Rex how 'hot' he looked. Then he had to deal with his students asking him why he made the time machine. He had told them his original reason—because he wanted to. He didn't want to tell them that he had done it specifically to get Noah back once they blond died since all of that happened in a different timeline he didn't want to remember.

At the moment, Rex was currently dealing with that. "Hey Mr. Salazar, why'd you make the time machine? I mean, there should be some reason other than 'because you could'," one of his students asked in the middle of class. Couldn't they see he was teaching them right now?

"Please, I already gave you my reason, now refrain from asking and listen to the lesson," Rex sighed before uncapping a whiteboard marker. He then began writing multiple formulas that he'd tried for the time machine unbeknownst to his students. Rex wasn't going to teach them about said contraption though. He wasn't ready to release the information to the public—only to the important. "Now, write these down before I have to whack your wrists with this yard stick," Rex then joked, grinning at his class as he waved a yard stick in the air almost tauntingly.

"Ha, ha, you're so funny Mr. Salazar," all of his students glanced over their shoulders to get a look at the source of the voice—Rex would've recognized it anywhere. His grin widened when he saw Noah standing at the back of the class, arms folded coolly and a small smile stretching his lips. "Sorry if I interrupted."

"No problem Mr. Nixon," Rex grinned, liking how smart that sounded on Noah. "Why're you here?"

"No class at the moment and decided to drop by and make sure your method of teaching was legal," Noah answered and some students snickered. Rex's grin turned into a broad smile and he set the yard stick down.

"Is it legal now oh wise one? Now class, _quit laughing and write this formula!" _Rex bellowed suddenly, a few students jumping in surprise and immediately picking up their writing utensils and began scribbling down the letters, symbols and numbers down. He then folded his arms and grinned back at Noah who rolled his eyes.

"Might have to report you for verbal abuse," he joked.

"No way man!" Rex grinned, capping the whiteboard marker and setting it in its proper place on the metal rail that stuck out from the whiteboard. "They're totally cool with it!" Rex continued, motioning to his class.

Rex and Noah were currently sitting in a McDonald's, Rex having nowhere else to go during lunchtime. He had considered going somewhere else, but some fast food didn't sound so bad. Noah had seemed hesitant in following him to the restaurant, but did so anyways.

As usual, Rex was attracting stares, people trying to confirm in their minds if that was the prominent genius Rex Salazar, the creator of the first fully functional and safe time machine. Rex would have to sign napkins every now and then too. He was cool with it, but every now and then he wished that people would just leave him alone mostly because he wanted to spend time with Noah.

"So, what other updates do I need to hear? Heard you won a whole bunch of science awards," Noah said after sipping from his cup of soda.

"I thought we already went over this—whatever, anyways, yeah, it was okay I guess, a bit lonely though," Rex answered and Noah nodded his head as he unwrapped his burger. "Fame's lonelier than it seems Noah," Rex continued a bit quietly, remembering things he did, but didn't physically do. "Met a few nice people yeah, but we never kept in touch."

"Doesn't sound like the best of things to do," Noah answered once he swallowed. "Do you wish you never made it?" he then asked.

Rex thought it over. Yes and no was his answer. Sometimes yes because he would've probably never messed up time with his epic mission of getting Noah back. He and Noah probably would've met in some different way and the course of events would be far different—maybe. On the other hand, he's glad he did because he wouldn't have figured out so much about time travel and if he didn't, he probably would've never met Noah if the yes side didn't go out the way he thought it could've. Time's a strange thing and Rex actually had a bit of fun tinkering with it when it wasn't related to saving Noah.

"I don't really know how to answer that one," Rex finally spoke up after his brief moment of thoughtful silence. "Yes and no I guess."

"I can see," Noah nodded his head with a small smile, though he wasn't looking at Rex. Rex didn't know what Noah 'saw', but he nodded his head anyways.

Rex's next statement was hopefully going to help him figure out if Noah was in a relationship. "Sometime I have no time for relationships—it's kinda disappointing you know? I'm young and all of that…"

"Ah, hope you do find someone," Noah started, smiling to himself lightly. "I kinda met someone I think I like—but I don't know what to think about it since…"

Rex bit the inside of his bottom lip. "Since what? Err, sorry if it's personal!" he shook his head. Noah shook his head and returned with heating his lunch and Rex assumed that Noah didn't want to talk about it anymore. It didn't matter though, now Rex knew what was going on with Noah.

XXXX

**Short chapter is short. This is a failure at life. Oh well, hopefully I'll make up for it next update :) Please review, it's motivation and I love to hear what you guys have to say. Peace out my friends :D**


	5. Chapter 5

** Hi, I'm back :D See? I promised I'm permanently back :D So enjoy :) **

**XXXX**

Rex rolled out of bed literally, grunting in irritation when his head hit the floor with a dull noise. Pushing himself up from his spot on the ground, Rex rubbed the side of his head he had hit, glancing wearily at the digital clock sitting on the nightstand next to his bed. It was apparently still pretty early in the morning, but now that he was awake, he didn't feel like going back to sleep—he had to figure out a way to get Noah back.

Sighing, he stood up and stretched his arms high in the air. Once he finished his stretching session, Rex sauntered into the bathroom to get the rest of his morning routine finished.

Taking a coffee mug out of the cupboard, Rex pondered over what he and Noah could do. They had gone out for lunch a few times so that probably wouldn't be so special any more. Maybe dinner.—at a nice restaurant. That sounded good, Rex would ask Noah out to dinner maybe tonight if the English professor had any open time this night.

As he poured the coffee into the mug he had extracted, Rex let out a large yawn. Maybe a French restaurant? He liked French wine, but then again he didn't want to get intoxicated on their first date. Italian sounded nice, but not nice enough in Rex's point of view. He might have to ask Noah what he felt like—maybe Japanese, Rex had seen a nice looking Japanese place a few times in town.

He checked the clock on the microwave, finding that he had thought over his plan for a mere ten minutes, having three more hours until his first class. Maybe he'd pay Noah's class a visit when he has some open time like Noah had done yesterday. If Noah had the right to 'check on his teaching methods', Rex had all right to do so as well.

Rex tipped the mug all the way back, gulping down the rest of his coffee, now wide awake before placing the cup in the sink to clean later. He stood in the middle of the small kitchenette his apartment had, Rex rubbed his chin and sighed. He had nothing to do and didn't want to sit down for some reason—might as well get ready for the day that was to come in…three hours.

Maybe he should dial his brother up—it was probably two hours earlier where Caesar was giving that Rex was in Minnesota. He first had to start looking for his cellular, Rex had no idea where he had put in with all of the excitement lately. He hadn't misplaced it, he simply forgot where he'd put it.

Grunting in slight irritation after checking under his bed for the fourth time, Rex stood up and placed his hands on his hips with an audible huff. Okay, he was totally not cool with this. He swore he had his phone in his apartment last. Now he had nothing to do for the next three hours and that wasn't a fun thought. He was already bored with looking for his mobile anyways. He soon found himself frustrated that his apartment building didn't have a phone in it.

"Ugh, stupid phone…" Rex muttered as he flopped back on his bed, raking a hand through his dark hair. Rex then decided that he'd take a long shower to kill some time.

Rex sighed and leant back in his seat, closing his eyes. His first class had just filtered out of the room and he was free for the next hour, so a short nap wouldn't hurt. Just as he was about to fall asleep, someone opened the door to the classroom and he cracked an eye open, irritated that his nap had been interrupted. If it was a student that needed some help, he might have to shoo the kid away, though that might get him a lecture from Holiday.

"Oh, hey Noah!" Rex's irritation immediately fizzled when he saw that it was his boyfriend. Sort of. "Nice to see you—don't you have a class in a couple of minutes?"

"No I don't," Noah shook his head and seated himself in one of the desks, resting his feet on top of the desk in a rather adolescent manner. "You forgot your phone at the McDonald's yesterday too," Noah added, pulling out Rex's blue and black phone from his pocket. He smiled at it. "Well…this is yours right?"

"Yeah, was looking for it this morning," Rex grinned sheepishly and Noah tossed the device at him, his basketball skills aiding with his aim. Rex barely caught it and flipped it open, making sure he didn't have any new messages. Caesar had texted him once, but that was it. "Thanks Noah."

"No problem," Noah answered, fiddling with the hem of his sleeves that were a tad too long on him. "Tried to stop ya, but you just ran off—were you late?"

"Yeah, totally late," Rex chuckled, itching at the back of his head. "Students started reprimanding me for being the late one," he continued with a toothy grin and Noah chuckled.

"Can't exactly say I know how you feel, but yeah—kids are just like that. What were you like? I mean, I never really got to know you since you just disappeared with those scientists," Noah then asked before adding with a snicker. "Wait, no. More like abducted."

Rex chuckled at what Noah said. "They kept telling me that I was reckless and loud and late to _every meeting they forced me to_. But seriously, I know I'm really smart and all, but man—those meetings were so boring!" Rex answered, folding his arms over his chest and grinning to himself. "Played lots of pranks on them too—surprised my little shenanigans haven't made it to the tabloids," Rex continued.

"Hah, I guess they just didn't want to ruin your image," Noah shook his head. He could just imagine Rex being chased by ten guys in large white coats down a long hallway. "Wanted the public to take you seriously."

"Hah, don't exactly understand that, but okay," Rex shrugged his shoulders. He was about to ask Noah out for dinner before he stopped himself. His heart had suddenly sped up and he had become impossibly nervous. It wasn't like this in the other timeline—he had straight out asked Noah out that one day. But maybe that was because they had been intimate for a while, now Noah was just his colleague. They weren't hugging or kissing or telling each other sweet nothings. They were strictly professional at the moment. Probably not strictly, but they definitely weren't acting like best friends. Friends yeah, but not _best _friends. "Uh…"

"Yeah? You have something to say?" Noah asked, glancing up at the ceiling, folding his arms in a relaxed manner. "If not, sorry for saying that, you just look like it."

"Ah…" Rex hummed, rubbing his forearm nervously as if he were trying to warm it up. "I-I," he started but cut himself short when Holiday walked in.

"Ah Noah, you're needed in the language wing," Holiday announced and Noah nodded his head before standing.

"Subway for lunch?" he asked, smiling almost hopefully down at Rex. After a brief pause, Rex nodded his head, feeling a bit downcast at his behavior. He watched the two leave the classroom before slumping in his seat with a heavy sigh. He'd just chickened out. Rex couldn't help it, but he was pretty upset with himself. At first he had assumed that it would've been really easy, but apparently that wasn't the case. He wasn't sure what had suddenly made him become so nervous, but he made sure that he wouldn't let anything stand in his way during lunch. He'd ask Noah for dinner at lunch.

With another sigh, he leant forward onto the table set at the front of the class which he was seated at. He blinked up at the ceiling before sitting up with another sigh before standing up to get ready for his next class early.

Like he and Noah had agreed on before Noah had to leave, Rex and the English professor were currently sitting at a table, eating their lunch together. Rex was currently building up the courage to ask Noah out and just when he was about to say something, his courage would take a nose dive and his throat would seize up. Noah would send him a slightly concerned look, but didn't question the other.

When lunch was almost over, Rex took a deep breath and closed his eyes. "H-hey Noah would you liketocomeouttodinnerwithme?" he turned a light shade of red and cracked an eye open when he saw Noah's confused expression.

"Uh…could—could you repeat that?" Noah asked and Rex cursed whatever higher being was laughing at him for making him repeat his words.

"W-would you like to come out to dinner with me? M-maybe tonight if you're open?" Rex stuttered, clasping his hands together behind his back, fingers interlaced with each other so tightly that it was slightly painful.

Noah turned a light shade of red as well, shifting his weight from one leg to the other. "Uh…sure, I guess I could," he smiled sheepishly before fiddling with the hem of his jacket. "I-I—yeah, that sounds nice. Where will we be going?"

"I was just thinking about that," since this morning. Rex rubbed at the back of his neck nervously. "Like, does something Asian sound nice?" he then asked, grinning at Noah, his confidence slowly returning. "Chinese? Japanese? I've seen a nice Japanese place in the city whenever I pass by and thought that it looked good," Rex suggested hopefully.

Noah nodded his head with a broad smile. "Yeah, that sounds good, never really had Japanese before," he answered and Rex threw a mental party. He slightly didn't get why he was so happy Noah had said yes despite him being a genius, but he couldn't bring himself to care.

"Awesome man!" he pulled Noah into a hug the other wasn't expecting. He felt like he was with the Noah he'd always known, but then again, this Noah felt entirely different with how embarrassed he became with the public display of affection or PDA. "Tonight at eight?"

"Yeah, I'm open then," Noah nodded his head, pressing a hand to his cheek in an attempt to smother out his blush, his gaze having fallen to the tiled floor below them. They walked back to the college grounds, Rex feeling like he could rule the world at the current moment.

XXXX

**Well at least this chapter's longer than the last :) Hopefully I get back into the story 'cause I'm kinda flopping on this one. Pulling blanks if you must. But I still mildly like it :P I'm not sure how many chapters this will have, but it probably won't exceed twelve, maybe even ten. So yeah, are you happy I picked this back up :D If so, awesome—if not, well, not exactly sure why you're reading it in the first place :P So please review, it's motivation and I love to hear what you have to say :) Peace out my friends :D**


	6. Chapter 6

** Hi, I'm back :D Uh, I don't really have anything to say at the moment, so enjoy~**

**XXXX**

Noah had given Rex his address via email an hour after lunch during Rex's fourth class of the day. The rest of his classes went by pretty slowly as well, at one point, Rex felt that his sixth class would never end. Lucky for him, the class ended eventually and he packed up as quickly as possible and left the building for his apartment.

When he arrived home, Rex took a shower and checked himself in the mirror many times over. He eventually convinced himself that he was being ridiculous for worrying about his looks and walked away from the mirror to watch some television until it was about time to go pick the blond up. He eventually returned to the mirror ten minutes later, reassuring himself that he was just making sure his hair was fine.

He then grabbed his cell phone and dialed his brother's phone number, wanting to deliver the good news and having become horribly bored of watching television. "Hi Caesar! Guess what? Guess what?" his voice was excited when his older brother finally answered his cell phone.

"Que_?_" came Caesar's reply, though he sounded a bit amused at how excited his younger brother sounded. "_Did you speak with Noah again_?" he then asked.

"Yeah I did!" Rex grinned, leaning back in his seat on the couch, picking up the remote to change the channel. "And I even asked him out! _Ahora soy feliz! _We're going out to this nice Japanese place tonight in about two hours," he then continued. "You should really visit, this place's really nice—not super crowded like New York," he added, smiling to himself at the thought of having his older brother visit. He kinda missed Caesar.

"_Ah, that does sound nice. Maybe next week? I haven't been busy ever since you left," _Caesar answered.

"Awesome, maybe I'll give you a tour of the place, ya know—the U of M?" Rex offered, changing the channel once more before settling on the History channel. "We've got two and a half feet of snow right now—it's pretty deep and traffic's quite the pain," Rex shook his head. "Still is really nice here, heard that it can get pretty hot here in the summer though. It's kinda hard to believe because, it's like, below negative ten right now!"

"_Yeah, some places are like that—bitter winters and blistering summers," _Caesar answered once more. "_It's nice to hear you so happy Rex."_

"That's a good thing right?"

"_Of course it is—apparently in the log book I wrote in, I wrote about how just…gloomy you were as you worked on the machine,"_ he paused. "_It sounded pretty bad."_

"It was," Rex said after a moment of silence. "It sucked too," he continued, closing his eyes. "But I'm really glad that it's all over—took seven years," he continued with a deep, sigh. He opened his eyes and smiled at nothing in particular. "I just feel…I don't even know how to explain it. I've been through so much and nobody but you and I will know about it…"

"_Maybe we can share the story with the world someday, I don't know, that's your decision, write a book I guess_."

"Yeah, that sounds like a good idea—take some stress out of this. Should I tell Noah all of this if we get together?"

"_When you get together _hermano_, don't forget to be positive about all of this," _Caesar corrected. Rex smiled at that and thanked his older brother. He was so happy to have such a supportive sibling. Caesar was just an awesome guy.

"Caesar, did I ever tell you that you're like—the bestest brother I could've ever asked for?"

"_Your grammar was a bit strange there_ hermano," Caesar chuckled. "_I thought you were the genius here?"_

"Hey, I can normal too can't I?" Rex grinned, switching the cell from one ear to the other as he found a more comfortable position on the couch. "Sometimes I wonder what my life would've been like if I wasn't as smart as I am right now," Rex then continued. "I mean, what would've I been like? Who would've become my friends and would I have met Noah?"

"I've wondered about that before too," Caesar answered. "I came up with this," he paused briefly. "You'd be a determined guy that's for sure, a bit rusty here and there on things like science and math. I know that sounds a bit unbelievable, but if I didn't know that you were such a smart guy, I would've assumed that you probably got C's and D's in math and science with the way you act," Caesar laughed to himself and Rex smiled as he listened to his older brother. "You wouldn't be able to turn your back on someone in need though."

"What makes you say that?"

"You just seem like that kind of guy," Caesar clarified the best he could. "you'd be able to make friends easily too. And meeting Noah? I think you'd meet Noah eventually, I mean, you two went to the same school and I'm sure your paths would've eventually crossed," Caesar concluded.

"So apparently I'm the definition of a hero eh?" Rex grinned. "Easy friends, determined, helps people," he continued, turning his wrist in circles as he said so. "I like the idea."

"_Glad you do_."

Rex smiled when he saw Noah standing at the front door to the apartment building he lived in. He waved at the other as the blond approached the car Rex had rented for until he got his own here in Minnesota, tightening his jacket around his torso. Noah opened the door to the passenger's side and seated himself in the seat next to Rex.

"Oh man, it's cold out!"

"It's Minnesota, what do you expect?" Rex grinned as Noah closed the door.

"I'm never out at night, that's why," Noah answered as Rex drove off. "Well, I am out every now and then, but that's rare," he continued as he tightened the jacket around himself. "Could you turn on the heat? How do you survive this?"

"Huh? Didn't even realize the heat wasn't on…" Rex grinned sheepishly as he turned the heat on. "Okay, happy now?" he glanced briefly at Noah before turning back to look at the road in front of him.

"Yeah, a bit better until this car warms up—is it yours or are you renting it?"

"I'm renting it until I get enough money to get one," Rex answered.

"Maybe I could go with you?" Noah suggested, turning a bit red as he said so, though Rex couldn't see it with the little amount of light that was offered at the moment. "I-I mean, I like cars and all…"

"Yeah, you have a pretty big car magazine collection…" Rex grinned nostalgically.

"Uh yeah…how did you know that?" Oops. Rex licked his lips nervously, having slipped up here. He knew Noah had a large collection of car magazines in the first place because he and Noah used to be boyfriends. But now that Noah wasn't with him, he didn't know that Rex actually knew him like the back of his hand.

"You just seem like the kind of guy…" Rex grinned sheepishly at his…well he couldn't really call Noah his boyfriend right now.

"Oh…" Noah glanced down at his hands which here clasped together in his lap, an embarrassed blush spreading across his cheeks. The two rode to the restaurant in silence, not really having much to say to each other at the moment.

When they arrived, they were brought to a small booth near a window and ordered their food. Noah had gotten a Teriyaki dish and Rex got himself a large noodle dish. The restaurant was nice and the food was good—it was dim, but not dim enough to make reading their menus a problem and it was pleasantly warm.

"So…" Rex stared, looking down at his food. He really didn't know what to start with.

"Hey…sorry if it's personal, but have you lost someone?" Noah suddenly asked. Rex looked up in surprise to see Noah glancing down at his own food, a stressed look on his face.

"N-no, no, it's completely fine. I…I guess you could say I have…" he itched at the back of his head. This wasn't something that he had thought they would've ended up talking about over dinner. "Why do you ask?"

"Just…I've been having dreams and all. I'm on a sidewalk and I see you in the middle of a crosswalk. It doesn't look like it's around here either, looks kind of like New York. And you're crying over someone, but I can't see their face and you look a bit younger…oh and there's a big truck and I'm assuming that the person got hit by it…"

Rex sat there wide eyed.

"And I think it's not just a dream made by me since it repeats itself in the same way for like—the past four nights," Noah continued. Rex licked his lips once more and glanced back down at the food in front of him. "I-I'm sorry if it like, bothers you and—and—!"

"I guess I could tell you a bit about that sometime. But not here…" Rex interrupted, his voice wavering a bit. Noah wasn't supposed to have an inkling of an idea about that—it was a completely different timeline. Rex had no idea how Noah's mind was able to link itself to an alternative timeline. He'd have to look into it a bit further with Caesar.

"Sure, you sound like you know something about it and giving how smart you are, it'd be nice to figure out what's going on here. They kind of bother me. You just look…heartbroken…"

"Hah, you have no idea…" Rex muttered, but Noah didn't hear him. "So, you doing anything for Christmas?" he then asked in an attempt to make their conversation less of a trip down Memory Lane. Especially since he didn't really want to be thinking about that now that he had Noah back in a way. He didn't think that he'd have to have that memory brought up so much if he managed to get Noah back.

"Nothing really—maybe you could come over or something?"

"Cool, oh, my brother's coming over next week too, maybe he can come?"

"Sure thing, I'd really like to meet him."

XXXX

**Que? – What?**

**Ahora soy feliz! – Now I'm happy!**

**Hermano - Brother**

** There might be a bit Caesar x Van Kleiss later if you don't mind :P Lol, this took such a long time to get out :P I don't know, I just couldn't type tonight…Lol, maybe if you have the kind of dreams Noah are having it's like—from a different timeline? Lol, just coming up with random things here :P Okay, so I really don't have much to say after that, so please review, it's motivation and I love to hear what you have to say. Oh, and why do you like this? The plot? The interaction? What about it do you like about it? I'd love to hear what you guys have to say about that :) Peace out my friends :D**


	7. Chapter 7

** Hiya I'm back ;D Not much to say, so enjoy~**

**XXXX**

Rex grunted irritably. He'd have to call in for a substitute, he had managed to get himself sick. His head was pounding and the thought of going back to sleep sounded pretty appealing at the moment, but alas, he wanted to get a few things done first. The most important was drive to the airport to pick up his older brother who'd be touching down in about an hour. With a heavy sigh, he heaved himself from the couch and pulled his jacket on along with grabbing a bottle of water on his way out.

He stepped down the stairs to the apartment building he currently resided in and exited the building, not exactly enjoying the cold rush of crisp Minnesotan winter air that almost literally smacked him in the face. He sniffed moodily and stepped into the car he had rented. Noah had promised to look for a car for him sometime later and it made Rex wonder when they'd do so.

He started up the car and drove off to the airport Caesar's plane would be landing at. The drive wasn't a long one, but with how he felt at the current moment, the drive felt like it'd never end. Rex finally arrived at the airport and killed the engine before stepping out of the car wearily. He really wished that Caesar hadn't come that day now. He was so excited yesterday, but this cold had come out of nowhere overnight. The fact that he was sick also spawned some strange dreams that Rex was reluctant to share any time soon.

With a sniff, he seated himself on a bench in the large lobby and waited for his sibling to arrive. After a bit of time, Rex eventually fell asleep in his spot without being aware of it.

Caesar grinned and approached his sleeping sibling who had seated himself on the bench. He really didn't look like a genius at the moment. He tapped Rex on the shoulder, calling out his name as he did so. Rex snorted comically and opened his eyes wearily, humming as he did so. "Mm, sorry 'bout that. Hey dude, could you like, go buy some cold medicine? Caught a bug overnight…"

"You're sick? That's not exactly the condition I wanted to greet my little brother with but okay, I'll drive," Caesar offered and Rex thanked him. The two left the airport, loaded Caesar's suitcase into the trunk of the car and Caesar stepped into the driver's seat while Rex took the passenger's seat and they drove off. "So, you call for a sub today?"

"Yeah, did that about two hours ago," Rex grunted, leaning his forehead against the cool window. He was slightly thankful that it was winter—being sick during the summer sounded horrible at the current moment. "I plan on calling Noah too to cancel our lunch plans," Rex continued with a sniff, pulling his jacket off and placing it over his head to block out the light, sighing heavily as he did so. "Ugh, I'm hot, yet I'm cold…"

"Take a nap after taking some medicine," Caesar advised as he pulled up to a CVS pharmacy. "I'll be right back," he then announced before stepping out of the car and locking it. Rex grunted in reply even though the door had been closed a while ago. A few minutes passed and eventually Caesar returned. "Are you alive _hermano?_"

"Yup…unfortunately," and Caesar laughed despite the misery in Rex's voice.

"I'll call Noah for you, just give me his number," Caesar offered once more and Rex nodded his head before telling his sibling that he'd write it down for him when they get home.

"Hey Caesar?"

"Yeah?"

"Noah told me about a dream he's been having lately and it's the timeline for when he got hit by that truck and died…how does his mind connect with a different timeline?" Rex asked, peeking out from under his jacket. "I just don't get it…"

Caesar remained in thoughtful silence after that. "I…I really don't know what to say about that—maybe I'll look into it a bit further once I go back home."

"Talking about going home already?" Rex grinned despite being ill. "Jeez, you could be a little nicer," he continued and Caesar grinned back at his sibling.

Noah walked into the apartment that was owned by Rex and he could tell that it was owned by Rex other than the jacket that lay at the doorway. The living room was slightly messy, a few magazines on the coffee table and the television currently left on along with a cold mug of coffee on top of the stack of magazines. Rex just seemed like the kind of guy to make a small mess despite him being a really popular scientist. "Hello?"

"Yeah, we're home," Caesar announced from the small kitchenette. "I'm making some dinner, Rex's still asleep though," he continued. Noah nodded and placed his jacket on the coat hanger standing right next to the door along with doing the same with Rex's discarded one. He then removed his boots and stepped further into the apartment.

"He's sick?"

"Yep, though he's already getting better, just took his temperature ten minutes ago," Caesar answered as he opened a can of mandarin oranges. "Go check on him, dinner's almost ready too," he continued and Noah nodded his head once more before going off to find Rex's small bedroom.

Noah opened the door open a crack and peeked into the dark room. He could hear Rex snoring in his bed, all wrapped up in a blanket, body spread across the whole bed. Noah smiled—Rex reminded him of a teenager after a night of partying. He stepped further into the room and lightly shook Rex awake. "Uwah…?"

"Caesar says dinner's almost ready," Noah announced.

"No I mean, what're you doing here?" Rex asked, sitting up as he did so.

"Oh, Caesar invited me over when he called me earlier," Noah announced and helped Rex out of bed. "Decided to come over around dinner time," he continued as Rex stood up. He was glad Noah was here, but also wasn't because he didn't want Noah to catch what he had. It really sucked.

"Guh, this sucks," Rex grunted as he rubbed his eyes and stretched his arms high above his head with a loud yawn. "Being sick really sucks Noah," he added as the two stepped out of his room.

"I can see," Noah smiled and seated himself in a seat at the kitchen table as Rex did the same, seating himself next to the blond as Caesar set plates on the table. "You don't really seem to be the kind of guy to cook Caesar," Noah then voiced.

"Ah, well with a little brother that holes himself up and no parents, it kind of became a necessity," Caesar grinned and Rex itched at the back of his head, uttering a small apology before promising his sibling that he'd learn how to cook sooner or later. "Oh, I could teach you how to cook too…" Noah offered and Rex smiled, nodded his head as he yawned.

"Yeah, that sounds awesome," he yawned before resting his head on the tabletop only to have Caesar scold him for doing so. "You can help me get a car and teach me how to cook…"

Caesar smiled as he watched the two talk. He figured that Rex wouldn't have much trouble winning Noah over.

XXXX

**Hm…this chapter was short. Oh well. Again, don't have much to say, so please review, love to hear what you have to say and peace out my friends ;D**


	8. Chapter 8

**Ugh, sometimes I really wonder why I even started this story…It's just…iffy. It's really hard to motivate myself to type chapters, so I'm all like "Ugh, can't wait to finish this…" Sorry for my negative thoughts towards this story…So yeah. Hopefully I can finish this before I completely decide to kill it. Enjoy.**

**XXXX**

"So, are you feeling any better?" Caesar asked as he, Rex and Noah walked down the corridors of the University of Minnesota. Rex was going to go off to get a new car with Noah after giving his older brother a tour of the University.

"Yeah, much better—just gotta shake the cough and the headaches (1) and I'll be better in no time. He stretched his arms high above his head, deciding to change the subject. "Hm, there are a few strange science teachers, though Holiday's one of the only 'normal' ones. There's a guy—Mr. Kleiss—he's super whacked up."

"Don't speak ill of your colleagues Rex," Noah scolded, playfully punching the other in the arm. "Just because of the way he sees things, doesn't mean he's a bad guy," the blond continued.

Rex shrugged his shoulders. "He's not one good with first impressions though," Rex sighed before turning to look at his older brother, grinning as he did so. "The only thing cool about him is that awesome mechanical arm he has. Apparently he got in a bad car accident and ended up having his arm amputated," he whispered secretively and Noah furrowed his eyebrows at Rex.

"You really don't like that guy don't you? Talking about a sensitive subject without his permission…" he folded his arms. "Did the scientists do this to you or have you always been like this?" he then questioned and Rex threw an arm around Noah's shoulder, an apologetic grin tugging at his lips.

"Sorry bud, can't help it," he apologized and Noah's cheeks turned a bit red at the close contact, uttering a quiet 'sure no problem'. The three continued to walk around the building, Noah suggesting that they show Caesar the language wing first since it was currently closer to them.

As they strolled down the hall, a tall man with shades on and a greet suit strolled past them. Rex grinned and waved at the man. "Yo Six! Checks this out—this is my older brother Caesar," Rex introduced, the professor that preferred to be called Six over anything else simply cocked an eyebrow and stopped. Rex then grinned at Caesar. "He's the U of M's kick ass history teacher (2)," he started. "So Six, what're you doing here? Christmas is in three days…"

"Just picking a few papers up."

"Dude, you're such a killjoy, it's winter break and you're doing paperwork?" Rex questioned, his tone hinting at disbelief. "Not cool…"

"Oh stop it Rex," Noah scolded once more. "I'm doing paperwork too over break and I advise that you do the same—we can pick it up when we pass by your room," he continued. Rex pouted visibly.

"That's also not cool…But Noah! Paperwork's just sooo boring!" he whined. Noah rolled his eyes and decided to tune the taller out, excusing Six form their presence as he continued to lead the two siblings through the language wing. Six was in the language wing because the history wing was connected to it (3).

"Oh yeah, a Chevy Volt v6!" Rex grinned, peeking into the interior of a Chevy Volt v6, gloved hands pressed against the window. "They made the first Chevy Volt in late 2010 and they just keep getting better!" Rex continued. He looked at the paper taped to the inside of the window he was peering through that had the price printed on it and his excitement dissolved. "Aww man! It's so expensive!" he whined.

"Ugh, Rex, come on, you're looking at the expensive ones right now, let's go over there, those cars are a bit cheaper," Noah groaned. The two had dropped Caesar off at Rex's apartment, having decided to cut the tour short and return to cover the science and art wings the next day. "Rex," Noah called once more and Rex looked over his shoulder.

"Man! I really wish all of that making the time machine stuff got me some more money!" Rex continued childishly, sauntering over to Noah, glancing back at the Chevy Volt v6 before continuing on to the cheaper vehicles the car dealership had. Noah rolled his stormy blue eyes before turning over to a Toyota. "Oh yeah! A Toyota Shika (4)!" Rex immediately forgot about the Chevy he had been drooling over not too long ago to go over to the Toyota. "Top notch! And affordable!"

"You want it? I think we have enough on us to get it," Noah offered, peeking into the interior of the low to the ground car.

"Yeah! Totally!" Rex grinned. They had been spending quite a bit of time here and a few of the dealers looked a bit irritated with Rex, sending them annoyed looks, though they didn't say anything because he was a world famous scientist. Who knew the world's smartest guy since Einstein was such a childish guy as well? "Hey, are we gonna make dinner tonight too? Let's make some Italian! Can you make Italian?"

"Yeah, and remember what I said two days ago? I could help you learn how to cook—we'll make spaghetti," Noah nodded his head. "So are we going to go to the grocery store after this?"

"Yup, I'll call Caesar and tell him that we're making dinner tonight," Rex announced, pulling out his phone, immediately dialing his older brother. Noah rolled his eyes at Rex's excitement and waved a dealer over.

"We'll take this one."

Right after they bought the Japanese car, Rex immediately drove it off to the grocery store, Noah sticking the license plates in the windshields just in time to buckle himself into the seat. They went straight to a Cub Foods, Rex having a bit trouble with the controls of the car for an extremely brief moment before adapting quickly. Noah had no idea how the other did it, despite Rex being a genius—all he knows is that it would've taken himself a few days to adjust.

"Alright, so we need noodles, sauce, butter, stuff like that," Rex grinned as he glanced at the piece of paper Noah had written down the ingredients for the spaghetti on. Noah nodded his head as he browsed an aisle for a specific type of tomato sauce he knew that was really good for spaghetti. "Awesome, looks like you've already got one thing."

"Yup, this stuff's great for spaghetti," Noah smiled, dropping the jar into the basket Rex had grabbed on their way into the warehouse the Cub Foods was held in. His smiled widened when they passed the candy aisle and Rex grabbed a few bags of treats along with a large bar of Hershey's chocolate.

"…What?" Rex asked when he noticed that Noah was smiling at him.

"Just thought that someone as smart of you would know that sweets aren't the best for you."

"Dude, just because I'm smart doesn't mean I have to follow strict rules," Rex grinned. "I'd prefer to break them actually," he continued, his cocky grin never faltering. "Hey, I'll share the Hershey's with ya."

Noah blushed with how that could be taken romantically. "Uh, yeah, that sounds nice," he let his lips stretch back into a smile. They went weaved around aisles, searching for what they wanted and then some, Rex insisting that they get a few boxes of strawberries before they left.

"What? I love 'em!" was what Rex had piped when Noah asked why the scientist wanted them. "Oh, and we can melt some of this chocolate I got and have some strawberries dipped in melted chocolate! That's the best stuff on Earth!" Rex grinned at the thought of having some strawberries dipped in chocolate. Yup. Tonight was gonna be awesome.

"Okay, whatever you say," Noah shrugged his shoulders as they paid for their groceries and brought the two bags worth of food to Rex's new Toyota Shika.

"Oh, I can't wait to show my new car to Caesar! It's so cool, don't you think Noah?" Rex piped as he started up the car, pressing his index finger against the ID before jamming the keys into the ignition, starting the vehicle up.

Noah was a bit jealous with how quickly Rex picked up on how to make spaghetti. It had taken him a few tries and Rex made it seem like he'd been making it his whole life. The scientist talked about the strangest of things too. One minutes it's video games, the next, it's about the latest news on some Hispanic celebrities. Rex was strange.

Caesar was currently watching the television in the living room, one arm draped over the back of the couch. Rex licked his lips as he glanced into the pot of boiling water, noodles having been dumped in it not too long ago to soften. "Man, this stuff smells great already—and it's just noodles! Actually, I've liked noodles a lot since I was a kid—but still!"

As the two of them continued with making dinner, Noah and Rex had gradually gravitated towards the other. It was within time when Noah noticed that the sides of their hips and shoulders were lightly pressed together that he jumped away, turning red as he did so. Rex glanced at him in a puzzled manner.

They finished dinner and called Caesar in. The dish they had made received praise, Rex proudly boasting that he did most of the work before being hit upside the head by Noah, telling him that they basically split the job in two.

"Yeah, well I made the noodles, and what's the sauce without the noodles?" Rex had pointed out and Noah rolled his eyes and continued eating.

When they finished, Caesar returned to the living room, currently watching the news while Rex pulled the Hershey's bar out of one of the higher cabinets along with extracting a box of strawberries from the fridge. Noah had asked Rex how they'd melt the chocolate and Rex simply broke off a few pieces and stuck them in a bowl before 'nuking' (5) them.

The two were now sharing strawberries and a bowl of melted Hershey's chocolate, Rex talking about volleyball while Noah listened.

"I thought you played basketball."

"I'm better at volleyball," Rex supplied and Noah nodded his head. They continued snacking on their dessert, gradually falling into silence as they did so. Once they decided that they had enough, Rex put the box of strawberries back into the fridge along with washed the chocolate out of the bowl in the sink. He grinned and turned around, asking Noah if he wanted to help him convince Caesar into playing video games with him.

"Uh, sure, that's kind of a strange proposal, but sure," Noah shrugged his shoulders. Rex then grabbed a napkin and reached for Noah's face, the other looking puzzled at what the other was doing before Rex began wiping away what could've been chocolate from their snack.

"Dude, you totally missed your mouth," Rex grinned and Noah blushed, pouting at what Rex had said.

"Are you calling me a baby?"

"What? No way! What made you assume that?" Rex's grin widened as he pulled his hand back, tossing the paper napkin in the trash. Noah huffed and folded his arms, rolling his eyes. "Hey Noah…?"

"Ye—" he was stopped when Rex leaned forward and captured Noah's lips in his own. It was brief and quick, but there nonetheless. When Rex separated from the blond, he walked into the living room, red faced, though masking his embarrassment with enthusiasm as he tried to take the television from his older brother, suggesting that they play video games.

Noah remained in the small kitchenette for a long moment before smiling lightly. For some reason he expected for that to happen.

XXXX

**(1) "Shake the cough and the headaches" – God, after being sick, the cough and the headaches are the hardest to ditch…**

**(2) Six the history teacher – I made him a history teacher because since he's all over the world in the show, why not give him extensive knowledge about it all? ;)**

**(3) U of M layout – Again, I've never been there, so if you attend or know the layout, don't bother me about it ^^; I don't know it at all…**

**(4) Toyota Shika – No idea if it's a real thing or if it ever will be. Just used the word shika, which is deer in Japanese. Lol, I had to make up the Toyota Shika and the Chevy Volt v6…o_o**

**(5) Nuking the chocolate – Another term for microwaving something ;D**

** So cheesy…God the ending was so cheesy XD I'm so bad at this. Oh well. Please review, love to hear what you have to say and peace out my friends ;D**


	9. Chapter 9

The second day of the tour began, Rex dragging his feet through the halls of the University, not exactly pumped about getting his paperwork. Noah walked silently alongside him, sending Rex awkward glances every now and then with what Rex had done yesterday night. Caesar was simply a small pace behind the two, letting the two professors of the college lead the way since obviously they knew the layout of the building better than he did.

As they continued down the hall, a tall man with long black hair and red-brown eyes turned a corner, heading in their direction, a tablet lightly held in his hand. He also had a few locks of white hair that framed his face. "Yo, Mr. Kleiss!" Rex grinned awkwardly, waving towards his colleague. The science teacher cocked an eyebrow, but grinned nonetheless.

"Ah, Mr. Salazar—good to see you, though why are you here on winter break? You don't seem like the kind of guy that would want to hang out here for such a break," he greeted, waving lazily back at the younger.

"Dude, check it out—this is my big brother Caesar! Van-man! Show him your epic robot arm!" Rex grinned toothily, motioning to his older brother as he introduced him.

"That is _not_ my name," Van Kleiss's mood darkened immediately and narrowed his eyes, the atmosphere around him seeming to take on a dark purple aura. Noah gulped audibly next to Rex and slightly stepped behind the taller.

"Whatever dude!" Rex laughed nervously, itching at the back of his head. "My bro's leaving at the end of break, so just show 'im," the mood lightened slightly and the older science professor let out a taxing sigh before pulling a sleeve up, revealing a large gold bionic arm.

"Impressive," Caesar noted, crossing his arms. "But why'd you enhance it? Bionic arms don't look like that."

"Just being paranoid ol' me," Van Kleiss grinned slyly as if he were plotting, letting the sleeve drop back over the artificial appendage. "Now, I have to leave—nice to meet you Caesar. Mr. Salazar, if I ever hear that name from you again, I'll kill you personally. Mr. Nixon," he nodded his head, addressing each one and even making sure Noah knew that he knew he was there. Noah shivered and waved a hand nervously, hand quaking in slight fear.

"Ugh…" Noah grunted, unconsciously taking a hold of Rex's hand. "Please don't call him that again," he continued, glancing shyly at Rex, who was a bit surprised at the unconscious action on the blond's behalf.

"Can do," Rex sighed. "C'mon bro, let's go," he looked back at Caesar who nodded his head. They continued down the hall. Unbeknownst to them, Van Kleiss had stopped walking once he turned the corner and remained still, listening to the rest of their conversation. With a mischievous grin, he took a mental note to get to Caesar before the other left, and continued down the corridor.

While Caesar had gone out to get some groceries for Rex who clearly wanted to spend time with Noah, said two seated themselves in front of the television and began jabbing away at game controllers. Rex planned on kissing Noah again, but continued to chicken out as they played. He didn't know why it had become such a hard task, but it was sure taxing on him.

With a quiet sigh once they were brought back to the character select menu of the fighting game they were playing, Rex turned to Noah, grinning the best he could. "Dude, what're you gonna teach me next in the art of cooking?" he joked and Noah laughed lightly.

"Roast beef?" Noah offered.

"Oh, dude, that stuff's awesome!" Rex grinned. "Yeah, that'd be great," he hugged Noah who turned a shade of red, stuttering at the sudden physical contact from Rex.

"You're kind of a touchy-feely guy aren't you?" Noah asked, grinning sheepishly at the other as Rex pulled away from him. "I mean, you just do things out of the blu—"

Much like what he was saying, Rex kissed him seemingly out of the blue—and this time, it lasted much longer than before. Noah was frozen for a brief moment from shock before he reacted naturally, wrapping his arms around Rex's neck and pulling him closer and deepening the kiss. If felt…well he didn't want to say magical…

He'd succeeded, Rex had succeeded in what he'd been working at for so many years. He grinned widely when they separated and he hugged Noah, burying his face in the blond's soft hair. His grin soon vanished though when he thought over what he was going to tell Noah next. "Hey Noah?"

"Y-yes Rex?" Noah asked, his face dark red from their previous actions. "Yes?"

"…Do you want to know why I _really_ built that time machine?" he then asked. It took a moment to get a response, but eventually Noah nodded his head.

"Yeah…I'd like to hear something other than 'because I wanted to'," Noah answered, nuzzling his nose into Rex's chest, enjoying his warm embrace.

Rex remained silent, suddenly doubting his ability to bring up such a topic once more. He felt like throwing up, but forced the feeling down, taking a shaky breath before he began to speak once more. "…So I started with the time machine back when we were in high school right?"

"Right."

"Actually, I'm from a different timeline—n-now don't say anything! I'm still Rex Salazar!" Rex hurried out before Noah could say anything. "In that timeline things are slightly the same—we both meet at the basketball court, yadda, yadda, but…I never got that formula. You know? That one I got so excited over that one day?"

"Y-yeah…"

"I never got it in my original timeline because I was the one who handed the past me the formula," Rex explained. He hoped Noah wouldn't think that he was a different person now that he revealed all of this to the blond. "And we continued being friends," he continued. "All the way to college, even then I still hadn't finished the time machine."

"But one day, we were walking around in New York city, I had just bought you a cool necklace as an anniversary kind of thing for the first day we met, kissed ,said we loved each other, dated…stuff…it all tended to happen on December fifteenth—one year at a time. So one day we were walking in New York city since that's where we lived and…you dropped the necklace," he took a deep breath. "I think. And—!" he forced back a sob. "And you got hit by a speeding truck…and died, right there on the crosswalk in my arms."

"I was heartbroken and it changed my original reason for making the time machine. At first I did it because well—because I could," he chuckled humorlessly. "But after that, I set my mind to getting you back no matter what, even if it meant that I would have to mess with time and stuff. It took such a long time and Caesar was with me all the way. At first I'd go back and try to keep you from getting hit in the first place, but I always ended up being sent to the exact time you were hit so I couldn't save you no matter what."

"One day I decided to give my past self a warning and that he should avoid you and stuff. But when I went a few years into the future, to the day you died, you still had died even though I had warned myself. Then I just felt like giving up. Since I knew the formula then, I did my last resort—give the formula to me to save me some future stress—on the time machine, but," he smiled despite the painful squeezing of his heart. "It brought you back. I had given myself the formula and it shaved off a whole bunch of time that I finished it way early and the scientists drug me off. That means we would've never gone any further than friends and you wouldn't have been hit."

"Heh…sometimes I blame myself for getting you killed—not the driver of the truck. I…I'm sorry if this changes your view on me…I'll let you go…" Rex unwrapped his arms from around Noah's torso, expecting rejection, but only had Noah hug him tighter. A bit shocked, though feeling dumb for expecting such a thing, Rex looked down at Noah who looked like he was going to cry. "Noah?"

"Such a smart guy…I'm so lucky to have such a smart guy that would mess with time just to be with me…" Noah's voice was extremely shaky. "It does kind of change my view of you, but not so much that I'd leave you Rex…I had a vague idea that that dead person in my dreams was me…"

Rex smiled and hugged Noah once more. Noah let out a shaky breath, feeling the love just roll off of Rex and onto him. It was hard to wrap his mind around it even if Rex had invented the time machine ages ago. "Thank you," he finally sobbed, a tear rolling down his cheek. "Thank you, thank you, thank you, you have no idea how thankful I am to have you."

"No problem," Rex said, nuzzling his face back into Noah's hair. He perked up when he felt his phone vibrating in his pocket and pulled it out, reading the new text message from Caesar.

**[Caesar Salad]**

**What's his name…something Van something, is trying to steal your Jell-O.**

**[Rex]**

**Ha, ha, why?**

**[Caesar Salad] **

**Don't know, but he's kind of getting in my personal space.**

**[Rex]**

**Did you try to give him the cold shoulder?**

**[Caesar Salad]**

**Only desperate teenage girls do that. No, I'm currently making a dash for my rental car.**

**[Caesar Salad]**

**Am glad I got one now.**

**[Rex]**

**Be careful~**

**[Rex]**

**Van-man's kind of a rapist.**

**[Caesar Salad]**

**Are you serious?**

**[Rex]**

**Um…I don't know actually, was trying to be funny, are you actually running?**

**[Caesar Salad]**

**Hell yes.**

Rex burst out laughing when he saw the blunt reply he got from his older brother and Noah sent him a confused look. "What's so funny? Who is it?"

"Caesar, he's being chased by Mr. Kleiss," Rex snickered, typing in his reply. "It totally running for his car right now," he continued, unable to hold back any more laughter at what he decided to replace his original reply with something else.

**[Rex]**

**Give the poor old man a chance, he needs to get laid anyways.**

**[Caesar Salad]**

**I don't want to go to his place and you two are at your place.**

**[Caesar Salad]**

**I've nowhere to go.**

**[Rex]**

**Car?**

**[Caesar Salad]**

**Hell no.**

**XXXX**

** Lol, I actually like how this chapter turned out ;) It was super hard to get out at first, but once I got to Rex's revealing of the reason he made the time machine, I was on a roll. Hope you liked it ;D There's still more chapters to come too, though probably not a whole bunch. Please review, love to hear what you have to say and peace out my friends ;)**


	10. Chapter 10

** IT'S RAININ' SIDEWAYS. Sorry—I had to. If you know what that's from, awesome ;) Okay—sorry again, this time for just…disappearing. I just couldn't bring myself to get this last chapter up and I can even tell this attempt will be extremely hard. Enjoy.**

**XXXX**

Rex and Noah snickered alongside each other as they watched Caesar and Van Kleiss be socially awkward at the restaurant they had decided to go at. Sometimes those two looked like they didn't fit together very well—but alas, it was so obvious that you had to deny it.

"Those two just look so strange together," Noah grinned, leaning closer to Rex as if he were sharing a secret. Rex agreed by nodding his head before returning to his dinner. "So, what're you going to do for summer? I've got a few things planned."

"Oh you do? What do you have planned? Or is it just for you?" Rex asked, swallowing his food and leaning forward in interest.

"Well I thought you could come with me on a vacation to California?"

"Oh, yeah! That sounds awesome!" Rex grinned. "When will we be leaving then?" he then asked.

"I got it scheduled for the beginning of June until the middle—I could give you the dates when I finish touching things up," Noah nodded his head and Rex grinned, pulling Noah into a one armed hug. "I don't really have anything else going on except for a Fourth of July party I plan on throwing with some other professor friends."

"Oh, dud that also sounds awesome! Party with our peeps!" Rex laughed, pulling away from Noah and resuming with eating his Italian food. "I'll bring snacks! I know this really awesome place that sells amazing snacks!" Rex continued in a happy chime.

"Sure, I'm fine with that," the blond replied.

Noah and Rex tapped away at the controllers to a gaming console—taunting the other and claiming victories against each other loudly while Caesar sat in the kitchen, reading a newspaper. "Dude, I'm totally going to smoke you so bad in this!" Rex grinned, raising the controller in the air unnecessarily as if it would help him in the game. "I'm gonna—oh dude that wasn't fair!"

"It totally was!"

"Heh, two University professors head to head in a video game," Caesar chuckled as he entered the living room. "Doesn't that sound thrilling?"

"Of course it is bro! We're people too ya know!" Rex grinned, sticking his tongue out as he continued jabbing at the colored buttons on the controller. "Boom! Got'chya!"

"You're ridiculous."

"I'm amazing," Rex grinned as if he hadn't heard Caesars comment. "Totally am going to pown Noah here."

"Are you serious? Nobody uses that anymore," Noah snickered, though his eyes remained glued to the television screen. "You're so old school Rex."

"Shut up, you're talking to a genius here," Rex huffed.

"Sometimes I seriously doubt that," Noah sighed, grinning nonetheless. Rex rolled his eyes and the two finished the game. They played another round before turning the machine off altogether, having gotten a bit bored of it. Rex offered to make some midnight snacks with how late they had stayed up, but Noah refused, saying that they should be getting to sleep since they have classes to teach tomorrow anyways.

The two found themselves lying in bed next to each other. One could easily mistake that Noah lived with Rex with how much time the blond spent at the genius's house. "Alright, get those dates to me ay-sap before school's out."

"See? You're so out dated," Noah grinned and Rex huffed, smacking the other playfully on the arm. "Nobody really uses that anymore either."

"Shut up," Rex repeated, though refrained from pointing out the obvious like last time. He rolled onto his back, grinning happily up at the ceiling. He had done it. Yes, he'd told himself that many different times with many different emotions behind it, but this time it was content and blissful. He'd done it. Gotten Noah back and he even acted like Noah. Rex had at first assumed slightly that Noah would be a bit different, but who was he kidding? Noah was Noah no matter what timeline he was in—there'd have to be some dramatic changes to make Noah different, like different parents.

With a sigh, Rex closed his eyes. The nightmares he'd been having before all of this had ended as well rather quickly and he was thankful of that. He was able to get a good night's sleep now and that was good, especially if he taught a wild class of University students.

Noah was back with him and he was staying.

XXXX

**Ick, that was horrible. It was short, but took way too long to get out as well…Oh well, who am I to complain? Well, I don't really think I'll be writing for Generator Rex anymore, it's just…I don't know, it's become hard to get to doing so, so this might be my last Generator Rex story ever unless I get interested again. Well, multichapter that is. I still might throw in a few oneshots here and there, but even then, that might not happen. So yup. Tis about time I finished this :) Hope you liked it, please review and peace out my friends ;D**


End file.
